Beluzian Syndicalist Party
The Beluzian Syndicalist Party is a traditional syndicalist political party in the Federal Republic of Beluzia. Since February 4643 the party has been led by Harold Lavender | }} Values The Beluzian Syndicalist Party draws its support from a number of different socio-economic groups. As such it contains a considerable diversity of political opinion. Social: Mixed between a dominant progressive wing and a sizeable though minority conservative wing. The older, more working class, less "metropolitan" membership is generally of a more traditionalist (if not outright conservative) persuation. Many members in the more deprived shires of Beluzia draw their inspiration from the Clerical Syndicalism movement - one which seeks to combine morality with the persuit of earthly equality and justice. Other more moderate syndicalists simply reflect the views of their own communities. In a nation as progressive and forward thinking as Beluzia, it is inevitable that a large section of the party - overwhelmingly so in the youth movement - subscribe to the prevailing permissive-progressive stands of social opinion. Economic: 'Orthodox Syndicalism, achieved through workers cooperatives and strong unions. In the economic sphere the Syndicalists have greatest unitiy. Syndicalism is what gives them their name, and their purpose. State control is always preferable to corporate ownership. Democratic worker control and industrial democracy is preferable to both. In the long term the Syndicalist Party seeks to devolve all political and economic power down to the state, and subsequently community and individual levels. First, however, the values of Syndicalism and Cooperation must be firmly embedded within the national conciousness and the existing political structures. History 'Founding: Initially formed from a group of miscontented provincial leftists, the Syndicalists began to grow in late 3635. The losses suffered by the Left Coalition in the November elections of that year caused many younger activists to feel disillusioned from the political establishment. The Syndicalists also capitalised on a general feeling of isolation among more provincial city-dwellers - those who had come to feel that the more established parties had gone "metropolitan" and deserted them. 'Early Years:' New Year 3636 marked the transition point from unruly pressure group to establised political party. Under branch leader Goldbridge the party founders made plans for a founding conference. That conference in February 3636 established the party constitution, elected a leadership, and made tentative early steps towards a legislative agenda for the full Assembly term. In the mean time, Official Party status was sought from and granted by the National Assembly. As an "observer" party, without seats in the Assembly the Syndicalists legislative power was limited. Despite this they scored a number of early successes - due mostly to both goodwill and consensus among fellow opposition parties, as well as through riding some populist waves. Beluzian National Assembly, February 3636. In their first year alone, Syndicalist-introduced bills abolished the Death Penalty and led Beluzia to forever renounce the use or ownership of nuclear weapons. Public transport was also made free-at-point-of-use for all Beluzian citizens. Efforts to outlaw beastiality, to implement stricter drug laws, and to improve collective bargaining rights were however defeated - all three policies are likely to feature prominantly in a future election manifesto. 3637 saw the winning of greater worker's rights, the lowering of the voting age to 16, and the removal of elitist citizenship qualifications. From late 3637 the Syndicalists were enthusiatic supporters of Left Coalitions efforts towards early elections and constitutional reform. Reform efforts repeatedly failed as a result of abstentionism by the governing parties. The constitutional deadlock was only temporarily broken by the successful calling of early elections - the result of a successful pact between Left Coalition and Stanton House, who at the time held an Assembly majority between them. '3638 Election:' The Syndicalist's success in the August 3638 election surpassed their wildest dreams. Nationally the party placed third, winning 18% of the vote and 135 of the 750 assembly seats. In Bailon State they came in first place winning a third of the state's seats. The previous governing Liberal Socialist-Liberal Democrat coalition lost its majority. Stanton House and Left Coalition also lost seats. The election's main winners were the Syndicalists and the Beluzian First Party. 'The "Anarchy of '39":' With the four-party system of the 3635 Assembly replaced by a new six-party system, constitutional and legislative deadlock threatened to continue. Beluzian National Assembly, September 3638. The Syndicalist's initially hoped to form a major role in whatever governing coalition was eventually formed. At the time, final approval for any new cabinet formation rested with the Grand Consul - newly elected Liberal Socialist James Barbossa. As such it seemed likely that whatever coalition emerged would contain the Liberal Socialists along with other centrist and left parties. In the months that followed the election, however, it appeared increasingly likely that this would not be the case. Left Coalition removed their members from the Federal Assembly, while the Liberal Socialists -safely ensconced in the Consular Residence - continued their abstentionism. Thus the Syndicalists stood alone against possible takeover by right wing parties. Beluzian National Assembly, January 3639. For two years - from August 3638 to August 3640 - Beluzia was without a majority government. With the abstentionist Liberal Socialists controlling over a third of the Assembly and the Office of Grand Consul, it was impossible to either form a new cabinet or pass the required constitutional amendments. Four cabinet proposals and three calls for an early election failed in this time. Unsure of the long term viability of the Assembly, and in an atmosphere of increasing political instability, several members of the Syndicalist Assembly caucus through caution to the wind and began to introduce bills on their own pet issues. Predominant among these members were the traditionalist faction - a number of Syndicalists known to be more centrist or conservative in their stance on social issues. With the Assembly effectively divided between three roughly activist parties of roughly equal size - whereby any combination of two could outvote the other one - the Syndicalist Party passed a surprisingly large amount of legislation. Traditionalist faction members often found allies in Stanton House and on rarer occassions with the Beluzia First Coalition. The Traditionalist Faction alone succeeded in outlawing beastiality, in implementing stricter drug laws, and in tighting up the law around prostitution and pornography to protect the non-consenting from economic and sexual oppression. The wider Syndicalist Party united around reforms to libel law and the nationalisation of power generating utilities. Finally in late August 3640 a new unity was found among the activist parties in favour of dissolution. It is unknown what factor finally convinced the previously oppositionist Beluzia First Coalition, but many members of the Syndicalist Party breathed relief at the prospective end to two long years of political uncertainty. The leadership faced the oncoming elections with cautious optimism, along with a degree of quiet apprehension. '3640 Election:' An early election had been likely since late 3638, although attempts at a dissolution had until now faltered. Thus the Syndicalist Party was fully prepared. With the gradual decline of the established parties, the Syndicalists looked to follow their phenomenal first election with further gains two years on. The party base was primed, and their growing number of activists were ready to hit the doorsteps. Among the leadership there was quiet apprehension. Hopes and expectations had been raised by the "mini landslide" in '38. Now their seat tally could fall as well as rise. Party Leader Wedgewood was also concerned by the apparent rise of several new reactionary movements - ostentiably due to the political inactivity during the "anarchy" and the percieved ineffectiveness of the political elite. It was a wave of anti-establishment sentiment which the Syndicalists had themselves ridden - would they now be swept away in turn? The political leanings of these new groups also concerned Wedgewood, since none could be considered "leftists" in the traditional sense. As the first results came in the picture was mixed. Nationally the Syndicalists had held even, dropping one seat to 134. While the Abstentionist Liberal Parties had lost more of their seats, the main beneficiaries had been the even newer parties - the quixiotic Freedom Party and the half grassroots campaign, half mysticyst cult New Beluzian Movement. Only losses from the Beluzian First Coalition pushed the Syndicalists up into second party status. On a regional level the picture was even more concerning. The national net loss of one his a complex regional churn. In Parlos Decina the Syndicalists doubled their seats - while in their Bailon homeland they lost 2/3rds of the 3638 intake. The other three states saw single figure swings. The result of this was that only 100 of the original 135 Syndicalists elected to the Assembly in 3638 managed to hold thier seats, while the gains added many new members, significantly changing the geographic and political balance of the Assembly Party. A major silver lining was the election of Party Leader Wedgewood to the office of Grand Consul in a close consular election. While Wedgewood's persona vote barely increased by half a million votes on the 3238 ballot, the shifting political alliances in the Assembly won the election in the second round. Consul-elect Wedgewood now stands to be the most important player in the formation of the next Government. '3640 - 3642; The First Syndicalist Government:' Beluzian National Assembly, November 3640. Determined to fundamentally change Beluzian political culture from the malaise and inaction of the Liberal years, Grand Consul Wedgewood immediately initiatated an activist Consulship. Wedgewood directly reached out to all major Assembly parties in the interests of forming a new government. He also drafted a new resolution, setting forth a vision for a more productive Assembly. After a number of months, consensus was found through coalition between the three largest Assembly parties - Stanton House, the Syndicalists, and the New Beluzian Movement. The Syndicalist party now had its first Cabinet Ministers. These were Eric Andaman (Foreign Minister), Jill Craigie (Finance Minister), Kitt Seward (Minister of Health and Social Services) and Petro Riso (Minister of Trade and Industry). With Cabinet negotiations and appointments finalised, the government parties began legislating in earnest. Grand Consul Wedgewood is determined that the 3640 Assembly will be one of the most legislating in Beluzian history. The Liberal Impeachments Even post-election, the old Liberal parties maintained their abstentionist stance. Though reduced in numbers, they still controlled a significant chunk of the legislature, enough to potentially block Cabinet or constitutional reform proposals. Finally, growing impatient with their apparent contempt for democracy, Grand Consul Wedgewood approved for their impeachment and removal from the Assembly. An unfortunate side effect of this was the mass resignation of Assembly members from the Beluzia First Coalition. While hardline Syndicalists dismissed the walkout as a fit of pique, Grand Consul Wedgewood was nonetheless saddened by the loss to political plurality. Beluzian National Assembly, August 3641. Fall of the First Syndicalist Government In February of 3642, with more than two years left of the Assembly term, and despite the passage or pending passage of several important pieces of Government legislation, Stanton House issued a call for early elections. The Syndicalists were shocked at this betrayal by their coalition parters, that call having been made with for the most selfish of partisan reasons. Party members were thankful at least that the full Syndicalist Economic Bill had passed into law. With the New Beluzian Movement also joining the betrayal, Beluzians faced their third general election in only four years. '3642 Election:' The 3642 election result was yet another disappointment for the Syndicalists. Despite winning his highest ever share of the popular vote (18%), Grand Consul Wedgewood was defeated in his bid for reelection. The party lost seats nationally, though compared to two years previously their regional seat shares remained mostly constant. '3642-3646; Return to Opposition:' Many Syndicalists now began to wonder if that glorious dawn in '38, which suddenly seemed so long ago, had actually been the high water mark for their movement. As the Syndicalist-led Grand Coalition was replaced with a new reactionary cabinet of the right, party members began to worry for the future. Beluzian National Assembly, May 3642. Voices of criticism against the present leadership started to coalesce around the figure of Harold Lavender. The party's Internal Affairs spokesman since 3636 and the unsuccessful leadership candidate from 3636, Lavender had not been a member of the previous Coalition cabinet. As a result he had began to style himself as the "internal opposition" to less popular Coalition policies. Denounced by Wedgewood supporters as a shameless opportunist, Lavender quickly picked up support among the party's various factions, a process which only accelerated with the party back in opposition. All eyes within the party are now on the 3643 leadership election, due in February. With Wedgewood dismissing calls for his resignation, and the party constitution lacking the means to force a leadership challenge, potential challengers are required to wait out the next seven months. List of Party Chairs The Syndicalist Party Chair is an effectively internal position. They duties are to manage the administrative and organisational responsibilities within the party structure. They also hold a leading role in the planning of election campaigns. The position of Party Chair is elected annually at the party's February conference. After masterminding two successful national election campaigns, Chair Goldbridge announced in November 3640 that he would not be seeking re-election at the 3641 party conference. The Party's second Chair was its first from the state of Parlos Decina. The election of Chair Moscoso by the West Ikerian delegates reflected the growing strength of the state within the party structure; a growth reflected in the 3640 general election. List of Party Leaders The Party Leader represents the "external face" of the Syndicalist Party. They are also the parties nominee for the office of Grand Consul. The position of Party Leader is elected at the party's February conference, with incumbants being required to stand for re-election annually. From 3637 to 3642 every leadership election was effectively a formality, with Tony Wedgewood reelected unopposed. With the party cast into opposition by the irregular elections of 3642, momentum for a leadership challenge grew, with then Internal Affairs spokesman Harold Lavender making a successful challenge. Election Results 'Grand Consul' 'Federal Assembly' 'by State' Category:Beluzia Category:Political parties in Beluzia